


Baby Winchester

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's amazing, F/M, Pregnant!Reader, She's freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is pregnant and scared for how Dean will react</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "I'm pregnant."

You were locked in the bathroom of the bunker. That damn stick, that stupid stick. You stared down at the two pink lines and you could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. 

Dean was banging on the bathroom door. You knew you’d been locked in there for too long but you couldn’t face him yet. How was he going to react? Would he want you to leave? Would he tell you he couldn’t be a father? Your mind was racing. 

It was almost five minutes of constant pounding on the door before you opened it. Tears were streaming down your face as you held the test in your hand. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Dean pulled you into his arms and you pushed away. 

“Dean, I’m pregnant.” His eyes went wide and he pulled you back to him. “I know we can’t do this. I know I just…” Your words were cut off by his lips crashing into yours. 

When he pulled away there was nothing but love in his eyes. “Baby, stop.” He was kissing you again. 

“No, Dean, I can’t…” He held your face in his hands and looked into your eyes. 

“You need to because all this stress isn’t good for the baby Winchester you’re carrying.” Your eyes went wide and you buried your face into his chest. “It’s gonna be fine, sweetheart. We need to pick which room you wanna turn into the nursery, though.” You didn’t want to move from that spot. You had been so worried and in the matter of a few seconds Dean had taken that and thrown it out the window before wrapping you in a blanket of home. 


End file.
